Playing Detective
by Fish Stick Friday
Summary: Carlos was outraged when he found his precious sippy cup in the bottom of a trash bag. Now, he is bound and determined to find out who tried to off his sippy cup. So he decides to play detective. Without question, his prime suspect is none other than Logan. Inspired by "Bel-Air Rush."


**A/N: So I was re-watching "Bel-Air Rush" when I came across a certain plot bunny. If you are a fan of my humor one-shots, then I think you might just be in for a little treat here.**

**Disclaimer: I know this may come as a surprise to you all, but I do not own Big Time Rush. Let's all gasp collectively now. Ready? On the count of three. One. Two. Three.**

**Playing Detective**

Carlos walked into the bedroom that Logan and Kendall shared, and found that Logan, encyclopedia open, was doing some light reading. Carlos shut the door behind him with a bit more force than was necessary, causing Logan to look up at the source of the noise.

"You and I need to talk," Carlos said, his expression serious.

Logan didn't know quite what to make of Carlos' shift in demeanor. It wasn't often that he was serious. Usually, he was carefree and happy-go-lucky. Not to mention that Logan had no idea why Carlos closed the door. That seemed a little…sketchy.

"Uh, okay," Logan replied, not sure what else to say.

It was at that moment that Logan noticed the sippy cup Carlos was holding. The pale-skinned boy resisted an incredible urge to facepalm. It was a good thing that they were best friends, because if it were anyone else, Logan probably wouldn't put up with _this_ much craziness.

"I _know_ you were the one who tried to get rid of my sippy cup!" Carlos said accusatorily.

Logan sighed deeply. Here he thought they were actually going to have an intelligent conversation about something. Looking at it in hindsight, he really should have known better. Seriously, what was he thinking?

"I just _love_ how I'm the first one you blame!" Logan remarked sarcastically.

"And why shouldn't I? Let's look at the facts, shall we? Whenever someone's prized possession goes missing, who is the reason why? You are, Logie. You had a problem with my helmet, so you and Kelly tried to get rid of it. You had a problem with James' lucky comb, so you took it hostage. So it's not that hard to believe that you would want to throw my sippy cup away," Carlos explained.

Logan was at an utter loss for words. He hated to admit it, but that was pretty impressive logic on Carlos' part. Logan shook his head, clearing any and all thoughts of admiration. It didn't change how offended he was that Carlos thought he was guilty.

"Seriously, Carlos, thanks for the vote of confidence," Logan uttered.

Carlos was confused. Here Logan was thanking him even though he was accusing him of doing something awful. Now Carlos was the one at a loss for words.

"Oh. You're welcome," Carlos said genuinely, a small smile on his face.

"That was sarcasm!" Logan exclaimed, exasperated.

And just like that, the smile was gone. Carlos even jumped a little. Did Logan _really _need to shout at him like that? After all, they _were_ in the same room together! If they were on different sides of the apartment, then Carlos could see them shouting like that.

"You don't need to yell at me like that," Carlos said, staring down at his shoes.

"Oh, but it's okay for you to come into my room pointing fingers?" Logan quipped.

For a second, Logan regretted raising his voice, but that was until he realized that this was all part of Carlos' usual schtick. The brainiac couldn't believe that he _almost_ fell for it. He commended his helmeted friend's effort. _Nice try, Carlos. Nice try._

"What possible reason would I have for getting rid of your sippy cup?" Logan asked.

"Well, out of the four of us, you're the most mature. You probably think me having a sippy cup in the first place is immature, so you would get rid of it the first chance you got," Carlos answered.

Yet again, Logan was amazed by Carlos' logic. That actually really made sense. Normally, Carlos wasn't exactly the most logical one. Seriously, what was going on with him today?

Logan wasn't about to be outmaneuvered by Carlos of all people. It was time to deflect the blame. It was time to throw someone else under the bus. He didn't particularly like doing this, but he really needed Carlos to see that he wasn't the _only_ suspect.

"Do you know who else is mature? Kendall. I mean he _is_ our leader. I really wouldn't be surprised if it was Kendall that tried to throw your sippy cup away," Logan said, giving Carlos a moment to let that digest.

Logan brought up a very good point. Carlos started to feel bad for blaming Logan first. That wasn't very fair to Logan for him to do that. Carlos was so convinced that it was Logan that he didn't really consider the possibility of it being anyone else.

"Or it could be someone who has the most access to all things Carlos; your roommate, James. Now if you ask me, if any of your stuff went missing, _James_ would be the first person I'd blame," Logan stated.

What Logan was saying made sense. The more Carlos talked to Logan, the less certain he became that it was Logan that hijacked his sippy cup. Carlos was always losing things. Sure his room was messy. What teenager's wasn't? How much of Carlos' missing belongings was due to James though?

Logan tried his best to hide his smile. He loved Carlos, but he was completely gullible. Heck, Logan could probably tell Carlos that pigs really _do _fly, and Carlos would believe him. It really is satisfying when a plan comes together.

A light bulb went off in Carlos' head.

"I got it! I'll check the sippy cup for fingerprints!" Carlos exclaimed.

Logan chuckled. "I bet the lab techs will be more than happy to do that! It will be a nice change for them. Forget murder weapons. There are more important things to dust for prints; like sippy cups!"

"Exactly!"

Obviously sarcasm was a concept Carlos wasn't quite familiar with. Out of all the ridiculous ideas Carlos has come up with, this one might just take the cake. Logan was doing everything he could to keep a straight face. He would love to see the expressions on the lab techs' faces when they saw that they had to dust a sippy cup for fingerprints.

"What's the matter, Logie? Afraid I'll find your prints on it?" Carlos asked.

"Yep. That's what it is," Logan replied, rolling his eyes.

Carlos had come full circle now. Once more, he was convinced that Logan was guilty. He practically admitted to being nervous about the sippy cup being checked for fingerprints. Not only that, but this whole time, Logan had been acting very strangely. Something was definitely up.

So Carlos went to the police station to get his sippy cup checked for fingerprints.

XXXXX

Carlos meandered back into Apartment 2J with his tail in between his legs. He had just received the lab results, and they weren't exactly what he had hoped they would be. Carlos hated looking like an idiot, and he was dreading what Logan would say about this turn of events.

Naturally, Logan spotted Carlos.

"So best bud, what did the results say?" Logan asked, grinning from ear to ear.

"Well your prints _were_ on there!" Carlos replied.

"And?"

Carlos sighed. He hated being wrong. What he hated more than that though was admitting that he was wrong.

"Your prints weren't the only ones on there," Carlos answered.

Logan had a mock surprised expression on his face. He was enjoying this _way_ too much. Then again, it wasn't every day that your best friend gets his sippy cup tested for fingerprints.

"Huh. You don't say. Who else's fingerprints were on there, if you don't mind me asking?" Logan responded.

"Mine, Mama Knight's, Katie's, Kendall's, and James'," Carlos said in a voice so small that Logan could barely hear him.

Logan faked a dumbfounded expression. He appeared to be reeling from this startling discovery. Of course, it was all an act.

"So what you're saying is that anyone who lives here _could_ have thrown your sippy cup away?" Logan asked, before chuckling lightly. "Even you?"

"Why would I throw my sippy cup away?" Carlos retorted.

Once more, Logan almost felt bad for Carlos. Almost. This whole situation was far too amusing to really feel bad for Carlos.

"Well, off the top of my head, maybe you were just trying to throw the suspicion off yourself. I mean maybe, just maybe, you threw your sippy cup away without even realizing you had done so," Logan replied.

Carlos let out a horrified gasp.

"I didn't! I wouldn't!" Carlos all but shouted.

"And neither did I! Maybe now you'll finally believe me," Logan responded.

"Oh yeah? Well then how come _your_ fingerprints were on the sippy cup?"

Logan didn't really like the way Carlos seemed to be blaming him once again, but he just reminded himself to stay calm. The most important thing he could do right now was to keep from being frazzled.

"The same reason Kendall's, James', Katie's, Mama Knight's, and your fingerprints were on the sippy cup. At one point, each of us has done the dishes here, and so that means every single one of us has handled your sippy cup at some point in time," Logan explained.

Carlos couldn't argue with that logic. Then again, he rarely could ever argue with Logan's logic. Nobody could. As much as it killed him to do so, he knew that he needed to apologize to Logan.

"I'm sorry I blamed you for trying to get rid of my sippy cup," Carlos said, before pulling Logan in for their secret handshake.

"I forgive you. The important thing is that your sippy cup has been found," Logan said in response.

As Carlos headed for his room, mumbling something about how he would never let his sippy cup out of his sight ever again, Logan smirked triumphantly. As it turned out, Carlos wasn't wrong to accuse Logan of throwing his sippy cup away. Logan was the culprit. Carlos didn't need to know that though.

**The End**


End file.
